Les bêtises de Xerxes Break
by clA-oh
Summary: Quand Break s'ennuie, il pose des questions à tout va.
1. Les Questions posées à Gil

**_Bonjour!_**

 ** _Nouvelle histoire, parce que j'ai pleins d'idées dans la tête_**

 ** _J'espère qu'elle vous feras au moins sourire, et j'espère aussi que ce sera pas trop long xD_**

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥parcequejaimelargent¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sharon était en train d'aider se domestique a ranger chaque choses du manoir des Rainsworth, et elle commençait à fatiguer, surtout qu'il restait encore la chambre de Xerxes, que personnes ne voulait fouiller.

Chaucuns pensait ce qu'ils voulait, mais Sheron appréhendait un peu les choses qu'elle allait trouver.

Elle rangeait donc les papiers de son bureau dans un carton lorsqu'elle tomba sur un papier étrange.

En patte de mouche, comme Xerxes Break savait si bien le faire, mais elle déchiffra quand même.

Avant de la lire, elle s'assis sur le matelas.

" _100 Questions posé à Gilbert_."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait? Plus bas, elle vit que Break posé des question dans son écriture, et que quelqu'un lui avait répondu dans une écriture plus fluide et jolie que celle du chapelier.

"Sûrement Gilbert" pensa-t-elle.

Et, curieuse, elle continua sa lecture.

" _Q1:Gilbert, t'as quel âge en vrai?_

 _-Pourquoi 'en vrai'? Ça voudrait dire que je mens sur mon âge? Mais ne le fait-tu pas déjà?_

 _Q2: Aimes-tu les chats ou les chiens?_

 _-CHIENS._

 _Q3: Tu portes quoi en sous vêtements?_

 _-Généralment on evite ce genre de question._

 _Q4: Et de Quelle couleurs ils sont?_

 _-Pourquoi je devrais répondre._

 _Q5: Avoue, ils sont noir._

 _-C'est pas une question ça._

 _Q6: Sucre ou Sel?_

 _-Euh... Nature?_

 _Q7: Je repose ma question, tu préfère mettre du sucre dans ton café ou du sel?_

 _-Je mettrais rien._

 _Q8: Ta pas mal aux poumons quand tu fumes?_

 _-Ne m'enfonce pas dans mon malheur, s'il te plait._

 _Q9: Tu dors la porte de ta chambre ouverte ou fermée?_

 _-Vaut mieux fermer, parce que avec toi et Vincent, on sait jamais._

 _Q10: Quelle taille fait ton lit?_

 _-Plus de 1m80 j'imagine..._

 _Q11: Tu dors dans un lit bordés ou pas fait?_

 _-Bordés. Et t'arrête avec le lit?_

 _Q13: Tu préfère être attaqué par un gros ours ou un essein d'abeilles?_

 _-L'ours. Tu peux le tuer facilement._

 _Q13: As-tu déjà fait caca dans la forêt?_

 _-HEIN?_

 _Q14: Avec combien de personnes as-tu dormi cette semaine?_

 _\- Me confond pas avec Vince s'il te plaît, c'est gênant._

 _Q15: Est-ce que t'accepterai de porter du rose?_

 _-Et toi?_

 _Q16: Et une robe?_

 _-Je répète, et toi?_

 _Q17: Où tu cacherais ton plus gros trésor?_

 _-Faudrait déjà que j'en ai un._

 _Q18: Les pigeons peuvent-ils avoir des sentiments?_

 _-Les voirs dehors suffit à penser que non._

 _Q19: Que bois-tu en mangeant?_

 _-De l'eau._

 _Q20: Ton plat préféré, comme ça je rajoute ma touche personnel dedans._

 _\- Alors, je ne dirait rien, comme ça je ne me ferais pas empoisonner, une fois m'a suffit._

 _Q21: La dernière personne que tu as embrassé?_

 _-Je répète, me confonds pas avec Vince._

 _Q23: Les poules ont-elles des dents?_

 _-Va regarder toi-même au lieu de me demander._

 _Q24: À quelle heure tu va te coucher?_

 _-En ce moment tard, à cause de toi qui nous refile ses rapports à faire._

 _Q25: Combien de langue tu peux parler?_

 _-Une seule, et j'ai envie de te couper la langue et les doigts._

 _Q26: Le meurtre est-il la solution?_

 _-Pour ne plus t'avoir sur le dos,OUI._

 _Q27: Chantes-tu sous la douche?_

 _-Je doute que ce soit une information qui te soit très utile, comme le reste d'ailleurs..._

 _Q28: Tu portes quoi pour dormir?_

 _-Mais t'as quoi avec les lit et dormir?_

 _Q29: As-tu déjà appris à danser?_

 _-Oui, mais pas toi apparemment._

 _Q30: Thé ou café?_

 _\- De l'eau._

 _Q40: Pain ou pas?_

 _\- Brioches_

 _Q41: Es-tu patient? y a encore 59 question._

 _-Je doute de mes capacités avec toi dans les parages._

 _Q42: As-tu déjà gagner contre ton frère?_

 _-Oui, deux fois... Sur 54. Au tir._

 _Q43: Tu veux te marier un jour?_

 _-J'en vois pas l'utiliter._

 _Q44: Ta couleur préféré?_

 _-Le noir n'étant pas une couleur, je dirais rien du tout._

 _Q45: Tu veux changer de prénom?_

 _-Je vois pas pourquoi..._

 _Q46: Ce serait quoi?_

 _-Ma main dans ta gueule._

 _Q47: Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque le plus?_

 _-Le silence dont tu faisais preuve y a à peine une heure(tu dormais) et je dirais Oz pour être sérieux._

 _Q48: Quelle est la chose la plus chère que tu es déjà cassé? Moi c'est le vase en porcelaine de Sheron, mais le dit pas s'teu plait._

 _\- La même chose que toi..._."

Sheron arrêta sa lecture. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lire là?

_Non mais je rêve! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle repris sa lecture hors d'elle.

" _Q49: Une réplique aléatoire qui te vient là?_

 _-"Retourne travailler au lieu de faire des questionnaire debile", de moi et Reim._

 _Q50: T'as déjà foncé dans un mur?_

 _-Euh... Non...?_

 _Q51: As-tu déjà sauté d'un pont?_

 _-T'es-tu déjà suicider?_

 _Q52: Vanille ou fraise?_

 _-Chocolat noir._

 _Q53: T'es déjà monté sur un cheval? C'est amusant._

 _-On se passera de tes commentaires pour l'instant. Mais oui, et j'en garde pas un très bon souvenir._

 _Q54: Aliment que tu déteste?_

 _-Tu veux m'empoisonner en fait? J'ai raison!_

 _Q55: Es-tu déjà rester éveillé plus d'une journée._

 _-Oui, comme tout le monde à Pandora._

 _Q56: Ta blague la plus pourris?_

 _-C'est un clown qui danse avec un chapeau, et il se fait frapper par un éventail. Fin._

 _Q57: Pourquoi tu t'appelle comme ça?_

 _-Tu veux qu'on en reparle de "Xerxes Break"?_

 _Q58: T'aime les corbeaux?_

 _-J'ai le choix?_

 _Q59: Sais-tu voler?_

 _-C'est une référence à Raven? Je vais t'étriper en te rendant la feuille_

 _Q60: Sais-tu mentir?_

 _-Non._

 _Q61: En note de charme, tu te donnerai combien?_

 _-Sur combien? est ma seule réponse._

 _Q67: Un animal de compagnie?_

 _-Personne n'en a. A part si les chain sont un substitu._

 _Q68: T'as déjà été bourré au point de t'évanouir?_

 _-Ne rappelons pas les bas fond de la vie veux-tu._

 _Q69: Si tu perdais tes bras, tu ferais quoi de ta vie? tu te suiciderais?_

 _-C'est impossible de se suicider correctement quand on est comme ça. Je me laisserais sûrement pourrir dans un coin._

 _Q70: Et si c'était qu'un bras?_

 _\- T'as quoi dans la tête encore?_

 _Q71: Jour ou Nuit?_

 _-Nuit._

 _Q72: Les poissons peuvent avoir soif?_

 _\- ..._

 _Q73: La blagues que tu préfère?_

 _-Celle où on me dit que tu a fini ton travail et que tu arrête d'enmerder le monde, parce que j'espère toujours que c'est le cas._

 _Q74: T'aimes les tartes?_

 _-Non._

 _Q75: T'aimes les bonbons?_

 _-J'aime pas ce qui est sucré?_

 _Q76: Qu'est-ce que ce rat t'as déjà obligé à faire contre ta volonté?_

 _\- Le soir où il m'a emmené avec lui dans un de ces trucs. Plus JAMAIS._

 _Q77: Le démon existe-t-il? Est-il déjà parmis nous?_

 _-Oui, il se prénome le CHAT._

 _Q78: Tu te torche le cul avec quoi?_

 _-Du... papier toilette?...? non?_

 _Q79: Tu savais que Le duc Barma se faisait un lifting pour rester toutnlentemps jeune?_

 _-Je ne voulais pas le savoir en tout cas._

 _Q80: Tu lis?_

 _-Non._

 _Q81: Ça se voit._

 _-Oui, à toi aussi._

 _Q82: Tu utilise quoi pour écrire._

 _-Ma main._

 _Q83: Tu utilise quoi pour marcher?_

 _-Tu va pas me croire... Mes pieds._

 _Q84: Tu fais comment pour écrire?_

 _-Tu va encore moins me croire... Un stylo._

 _Q85: Tu rêverais de voler?_

 _-Dans les deux sens, non._

 _Q86: Et de nager?_

 _-Pourquoi tu sais pas? Comme la danse? Tu sais faire quoi en fait? Même moi je sais faire ça..._

 _Q87: Tu peux t'insulter?_

 _-Pour ton pauvre petit plaisir meurtrie, non._

 _Q88: ... Et moi?_

 _-Wow. Je peux vraiment? Tu n'es viuux crouton déssecher. Tu es immorale, immature, crétin, chiant. voilà. je vais avoir des problèmes donc je n'irais pas plus loin._

 _Q89: T'es déjà aller dans un château médiévale?_

 _-Non, j'aime pasnles chevalier en armure, la seule histoire que je veux bien accepter, c'est celle qu'Oz lisait._

 _Q90: T'aime tuer?_

 _-Tu va pas me croire, mais non._

 _Q91: Tu m'aime?_

 _-Non._

 _Q92: T'aime Émily?_

 _-Non plus._

 _Q93: T'aime quelqu'un?_

 _-Dans quel sens?_

 _Q94: Amitié?_

 _-Oz, Sheron, Reim._

 _Q95: Amour?_

 _-..._

 _Q95: Comment tu te douche?_

 _-Avec du savon._

 _Q96: T'aime l'inceste? moi non._

 _-Euh... non... pourqyoi tu me poses ça?_

 _97: T'as une question pour moi?_

 _\- Tu sais écrire? c'est illisible._

 _98: Si t'avais une poêle dans la main, qu'en ferais tu?_

 _\- je l'abatterais sur ta tête._

 _99: Quel sentiment ressens-tu en ce moment?_

 _-De l'agacement et de l'impatience._

 _100: Comment je t'ai occupé?_

 _-Tu me les as brisé sérieusement._

 _conclusion: Ce gamin est irrespectueux, mais a quand même bien répondu au question. Est-ce que j'en fai un pour Sheron?"_

La jeune fille posa la lettre sur le lit dans une expression désespéré.

Le pauvre Gilbert, malgré ces questions débiles, il avait quand même répondu aux cents questions.

Il avait du courage.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

 ** _Je me suis cassé le c*l pour trouver des questions xD_**

 ** _J'espère que c'est fidel aux persos '_**

 ** _Des Reviews?_**


	2. Les Questions posées à Alice

**Hello pour la suite! Je compte faire encore quelsues personnages qui répondent aux questions debiles de Break, juste pour s'amuser xD.**

 **Bref, sur le premier chap', j'ai pas mis de Disclaimer, parce que j'ai oubloer comme une fiente d'oiseau, mais là j'en met un! xD**

 **DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire est mienne. Soutenons Jun Mochizuki!**

 **Voilà, Bonne Lecture! x3**

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥jaimetoujourslargent¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

_Comment ça tu as trouvé des questions bizarre de Break dans un carton? s'exclamèrent Reim et Gilbert de coeur.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Sheron avec un regard curieux avec une once de peur. La jeune femme tenait dans ses bras un carton entier remplis de petits dossiers de feuilles écrit en patte de mouche, ainsi que de vieilles photos de paysages inconnue pour les trois.

_Oui, il y a notamment le questionnaire que t'as fait passer Break.

Gilbert arcqua ses sourcils.

_Il l'a encore?

_Pourquoi? Ça fais si longtemps que ça?

_Je devais avoir 18/19 ans quand il l'a écrit et me l'a donné en voyant que je n'avais rien à faire.

_Ah bon...

Sheron avait entreprit de lire chacune des feuilles avec les deux hommes, pour se remémorer les bêtises qu'il pouvait sortir ou écrire.

Malgré les réticences de Gil, elle lu à voie haute la première feuille qui lui venait après le questionnaire de Gil, qu'elle avait, évidemment, lu à Reim.

_ " _Je renouvelles mes magnifiques question sur Alice! On va voir ce qu'elle va nous répondre à Emily et moi!"_ Commença la jeune femme.

_Quand est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de luibposer ses questions? demanda Reim.

_Surtout, elle sait écrire? Demanda Gil parfaitement sérieux en ne pensant pas que la jeune fille le puisse.

Assis tous les trois autour d'une table avec du thé et des gâteaux, Sheron lança un regard mauvais en direction du jeune homme qui frissonna.

_Je continue. " _J'ai eu du mal à la laisser plus de 10 minutes avec moi, mais ça vaut le coup. À noter que c'est par oral et qu'elle n'a pas voulu écrire.Alors:_

 _Q1: Tu préfère Oz, ou un morceau de viande?_

 _Alice: Le morceau de viande! (Elle avait de la bave sur les lèvres sans savoir elle-même pourquoi...)"_

_Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle! Ricana Reim avec un sourire tendre.

_Qui préfèrerais de la viande à Oz! S'indigna Gil.

Les yeux du couple devant lui s'écarquillèrent. Sa passion pour son maître aller si loin que ça?

_" _Q2: Tu troquerais ta faux contre de la viande?_

 _Alice: Totalement!_

 _Q3: La cuisson de la viande?_

 _Alice: la cuisson? c'est quoi? ça se mange?_

 _Q4: Si jamais Gilbert perdrait un ou deux bras, Ils te manquerait ou pas?_

 _Alice: Ne parle pas de malheur!_ "

_Je crois qu'il voulait vraiment que je perdre un de mes bras, lâcha Gil avec une expression affligé sur le visage.

Sharon pouffa légèrement.

" _Q5: Si ta faux se changer en viande, t'aimerais?_

 _Alice: Totalement! Mais c'est quoi une faux?_

 _(Note de Moi: Mais elle est vraiment débile à se point?)_

 _Q6: Question d'intelligence: Qu'est-ce qui marche sur quattre pattes le matin, sur deux à midi, et trois le soir?_

 _Alice: Une poule._

 _Moi: Pourquoi ellenperdrai ses pattes entre temps?_

 _Alice: Parce que je les mangerai._

 _Moi: Mais une poule n'a que deux pattes..._

 _(Moi: Elle n'a pas répondu ensuite.)_

 _Q7: Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attends?_

 _Alice: Un bout de viande enrobé de moutarde qui est dans le four et qui attends de cuire._

 _Moi: ..._

 _Q8:Pourquoi la tartine qui tombe atterrit toujours du côté où se trouve la confiture?_

 _Alice: Bah parce qu'elle veut pas que tu l'as mange!_

 _Q9: Pourquoi la règle des 3C fonctionne toujours sur Gil? Clope Café= envie de faire caca?_

 _Alice: Parce qu'il a mangé trop de tes bonbons au chocolat_."

Reim et Sharon éclatèrent d'un coup de rire suite a la dernière question-réponse. Gil se sentit outragé et devint rouge jusqu'à la racine et somma à la jeune femme de continuer en évitant de rire plus.

" _Q10: Qui était là en premier? L'oeuf ou la poule?_

 _Alice: Le coq! J'en suis sûre! Jack me l'avait dit une fois!_

 _Moi: Pourquoi?_

 _Alice: Parce que c'est le dernier qu'on veut manger pardis!_

 _Q11: To be or not to be?_

 _Alice: De quoi Tobi corné Tobi?_

 _Moi: ..._

 _Q12: Si tu étais un animal autre qu'un lapin tu serais quoi?_

 _Alice: Un chat pour embêter Gil, et un chien pour Cheschire!_

 _Moi: On est sur la même longueur d'onde tout les deux!_

 _Alice: c'est quoi une longueur dinde? C'est cuit comment?_

 _Moi: ..._

 _Q13: Tu savais que tu avais une jumelle caché dans l'abysse?_

 _Alice: C'est vrai? J'ai une quenelle caché dans abysse!? Je savais pas! Faut que je dise à Oz d'y retourner comme ça je pourrais la manger!_

 _Moi: Non c'est pas ce que... Oh et puis vas-y tu m'agace!_

 _J'ai repris la disscussion le jour d'après parce qu'elle m'avait vraiment énervé._

 _Q14: Je pense à quoi en ce moment?_

 _Alice: À manger un énorme gâteau à la dinde au miel et au steak bien cuit!_

 _Moi: Non ça c'est ce que tu pense._

 _Q15: Quelle est la choses la plus marrante que tu es vue depuis que tu es sortie de l'abysse?_

 _Alice: Te faire battre par grande sœur Sharon!_

 _Q16: Tu lis des livres des fois?_

 _Alice: C'est quoi? Ça se mange?_

 _Q17: Si tu ne devais manger qu'un seul plat pour le restant de ta vie, ce serait quoi?_

 _Alice: Ce gâteau auquel tu pensait._

 _Moi: Je répète, c'est toi qui le pensait!_

 _Q18: Que ferais-tu si tu étais un homme?_

 _Alice: Pipi debout!_

 _Q19: Les pigeons ont des sentiments?_

 _Alice: Je sais pas, mais 'tant qu'on les mange je m'en fous._

 _Q20: Comment on appelle des fausse pâtes?_

 _Alice: des impasta!_

 _Q21: Si tu devais dessiner Gilbert/Raven, comment tu le dessinerai?_

 _Alice: Des algues noirs et du sable dorés._

 _Q22: Est-ce que les poissons peuvent avoir soif?_

 _Alice: J'ai faim._

 _Q23: Quel est le jour après demain?_

 _Alice: Le moment de manger._

 _Moi: J'allais dire pas aujourd'hui, mais si tu veux._

 _Q24: Tu veux un bonbons?_

 _Alice: C'est à la viande?_

 _Q25: Quel est le jour que les poules déteste le plus?_

 _Alice: Le jour ou je les mangerais._

 _J'en ai ma claque. Elle pense qu'à bouffer. J'abandonne, et vais vers quelqu'un d'autre."_

Sheron repose le papier sur la table, et regarda les deux autres qui avaient leur visages cacher dans leurs bras. Elle voyait de là leurs tremblements.

_C'est très mal poli de se moquer d'une jeune fille naïve comme elle.

Gilbert leva la tête le premier pour lui montrer un visage déformer par un rire moqueur. Ses yeux dorés luisait alors que sa seule main posé sur la table était à plat.

_On se moque pas d'Alice, mais de la facilité a laquelle Break à vite abandonner!

Reim leva la tête en tentant de retrouver son calme, et regarda sa fiancée dans les yeux.

_Il n'empêche qu'Alice est très naïve, Break n'a juste pas l'habitude, c'est tout!

Reim pouffa alors que Gil éclata de rire sous le regard de Sheron qui ne mis pas longtemps avant de rire à son tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Voilà! Ça vous a plu ce chapitre? :)**

 **Je voyais bien Break abandonner ses questions débiles au bout d'un moment à cause d'Alice(C'est aussi parce que j'ai du mal à trouver des questions xD)**

 **Et le " Moi" écrit après les réponses d'Alice designe en fait Break qui, comme il l'a écrit sur le papier, à écrit les réponses d'Alice qui refusait de le faire elle-même, il en donc profiter pour rajouter ses conversations et interactions avec elle ;)**

 **Des reviews pour une pauvre petite auteur telle que moi? :D**


End file.
